A New Adventure
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Ellie starts remembering her past with Carl while she's in the hospital and wants to give him something in return. Ellie X Carl.


4 days. Had it been that long? It felt more as if 3 minutes, but time never tricks anyone without blinding them first. It's an unexpected twist that is expected at time, but slowly adapts and takes someone to realize it as soon as they reach the end. She prayed that her end would at least had been not for awhile. But, here she was, before she even knew it, laying in a hospital bend, just waiting for it.

She knew she'd be lying to herself if she said that it had come quicker than she imagined. She knew her age had slowed down her dream. But she went on anyway, believing it, not giving up. Just like how she used to as a little kid.

Ellie smiled as she glanced out the nearby window, watching as the clouds would slowly pass in the sky. She reminisced about her past with Carl. Always seeking adventure, ignoring the negative thoughts about it and doing it anyway. Developing goals for a new adventure every day, but yet making one main one to head out for. That was all she wanted to do, really. And she had done it almost every day of her life, and with her special loved one.

It HAD been that long, had it?

She sighed as she glanced down at her hidden body under the covers. Many machines had been used to support her, but she knew that neither one of them would prevent the future tragic event that would soon happen. She couldn't predict how soon, no one could or will, but she knew it would happen, either expected or unexpected.

Her life was one long adventure. It had helped her build courage every day and hope. That's what had made her so cheerful all the time. Cheerful, excited, energetic, artistic, and the list would go on. Though, because of the lately events that had happened to her, she had felt quite depressed. Wouldn't you if you had gotten to the part where you know that your time would come?

She frowned, glancing down at the floor. She hadn't been able to have kids. That painful memory of the words coming out of the doctor's mouth had just gotten her to the point to just think about the life and how she was living it. She had dreamed of an impossible dream that she promised to accomplish, along with Carl. Heck, she mainly DRAGGED him into it, but he never had whined or went against it, but only complied.

He had promised her. Crossed his heart. She really didn't focus on the dream anymore, being distracted with the life she already had, but now that she had thought about it, it had seemed pointless. Following in your hero's footsteps is a very good choice, but going very far to try to accomplish something they did that had seemed impossible was a little overmuch for her.

She wanted to live in South America next to Paradise Falls. "A land lost in time" is what they had called it. She was very excited upon the idea and had made a book just for her adventures and added it into her "Stuff I'm going to do" list. She never shared it with anyone but Carl, and he had kept it secret like he had promised.

Ellie looked to her left, to see the book itself sitting on a table in her reach. She slowly had grabbed it, aware of the pain of doing so. Soon as she had it into her hands, she opened it up to the "Stuff I'm going to do" list. Over the years, she had placed her life's photos in there to help remember the good times. She didn't regret it at all. She DID all of them, so they all would remain as a check mark on the list. And all of them were of her and Carl.

Turning the pages so she was on the last one, she had stared at the photo. It was of her and Carl sitting in their separate chairs close together, as always. She had her hand on Carl's chair's armrest, and he had placed his hand over hers, with them both smiling and looking at the camera.

She smiled, remembering the moment itself. Her smile quickly faded as she observed Carl's face in the photo. He had seemed to drag lately because of her being in the hospital and not well. She remembered constantly reminding him of their promise they made together. She knew one day he'd take it far and possibly try to get to Paradise Falls, accomplishing her dream.

But then he'd be wasting his own dream by focusing on hers...

She smiled, slowly taking a pen off a nearby table and then had wrote in the lower right hand corner:

_"Thanks for the adventure-  
now go have a new one!_

Love, Ellie

She returned the pen back on the table and looked at her own words permanently written on the page. If he wished to accomplish her dream and make her happy, then he shall. She knew he'd fulfill his promise to her. And now she can only do one thing but to make a promise to him.

A new adventure.

Ellie smiled, holding the book close as she closed her eyes, promising herself to give the book to him.

Because, hey, soon as you complete an adventure, have a new one.


End file.
